Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged
''Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged ''is a video game developed by Rockstar Indiafor PS Vita and Nintendo 3DS. It is the first game ever developed by Rockstar India and was universally panned for its terrible graphics and criplling depression inducing glitches. It currently holds the average score of 31/100 on Metacritic. Synopsis Play as Nelson Wilson, a small-time burglar living a relatively laid-back and satisfying life in Los Santos. Experience the horror, as he accidentally causes the deaths of a dozen bikers, and is forced to make it up to their leader, Daniel Drebin. Face the consequences, when Nelson makes a desperate move and teams up with a necrophilic, drug dealing serial killer, Woody Kroll, to save his ass and return life back to normal. Story and Characters * Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged Nelson Wilson The Protagonist and playable character of Unhinged is a lazy, laid-back bum, who finances his care-free and sluggish life style with occasional burglaries and muggings. Nelson suffers from ADD and lacks in initiative and problem solving skills, which causes him unbearable stress when he is forced to work for Daniel Drebin. Woody Kroll A Necrophilic, serial killing, drug dealing gravedigger, who sort of takes Nelson under his wing after Daniel Drebin forces them to work together. Woody promises to help Nelson break free from Drebin's reign, if Nelson in return helps Woody get his "best lay ever". Jorge Jimenez Nelson's small-time crime lord neighbor, to whom he sometimes works for. Jorge's happy-go-lucky attitude combined with his inability to take responsibility from his mistakes ultimately leads to Nelson accidentally killing a bunch of Drebin Family bikers. Jorge leads the Surinamese mob, that consists of approximately 10 people. Daniel Drebin The Head of the Drebin Family biker gang. Daniel's faced some very rough setbacks in recent years, which have toughened him up to almost sadistic levels. When Nelson accidentally kills a dozen Drebin bikers, Daniel forces him to pay for his mistake and do some real challenging jobs for him. Craig Paul A Demented, former cult leader, who Nelson visits at the retirement home in orders of Woody. Craig gives Nelson some stupid missions. Red Liotta Nelson's cynical, high school dropout, emo niece, who he regularly recruits to assist him with his robberies. Red is Nelson's go-to person whenever he's in trouble or needs some backup. Gameplay Rockstar India tried their best to port Grand Theft Auto V's Los Santos to mobile devices, but failed miserabely, causing the game to lag like shit and toning down the graphics to a level so low, you could confuse Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged ''to a Nintendo 64 game. Los Santos County and Sandy Shores had to be cut. Weapons ''Unhinged has an unique weapon system compared to other Grand Theft Auto -titles. The Game includes 12 weapons, divided into 4 categories: Handguns, Rifles, Shotguns and Heavy Weapons. Player unlocks new weapons as the proceed in the story and can use the earned money to upgrade them. Radio Those damn Indians thought the game didn't need radio channels full of licensed songs, so the just included like 15 instrumental tracks that play whenever the player enters a car.Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto: Unhinged